


Win Wars

by froggy_freek



Category: Bourne Supremacy (2004), Priest (2011), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Manip, So i'm shamelessly tagging them, the relationships are just in my crazy mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART: He may be defeated once, twice, but in the end victory will still be his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/gifts), [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/gifts).



I could not sleep so I did this. A nod to Karl being a bit evil and so so sexy! 

 

And gifted this one to two amazing writers, simply because their fics make me happy :D

 

Enjoy!

 

And on photobucket [here!](http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx250/froggy_art/win_Wars-1.png~original)


End file.
